legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aejisus
"The balance was betrayed, Aegis Uredos, but with your arrival, everything will come full circle. Outhria shall be saved." |image = File:Aejisus.PNG|250px |Row 1 title = Title |Row 1 info = Lord of the Divinity Order, Speaker of Evil, The Almighty Priest |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Race |Row 3 info = Shade |Row 4 title = Affiliation |Row 4 info = Grimmok, O.M.N.I., himself, Divinity Order |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Leader of the Divinity Order and Ruler of Castralia |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Castralia |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Deceased |Row 8 title = Relative(s) |Row 8 info = Aegis Uredos (disciple) |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Unknown}} Aejisus was the former leader of the Divinity Order, a legendary collective of some of Outhria's most venerable, powerful, and greatest of priests. Known for his sense of balance between the holy and unholy affairs of priestly faith, Aejisus was considered to be the greatest of the Balance priests that have ever lived, and as such, used this disposition of balance to found an order of faith where none would believe that failure is an option. After the Third War, upon recognizing the bloodshed caused by the Brotherhood and Confederacy, Aejisus allowed open arms into his order, as the Divinity Order became one of neutrality. Upon the forthcoming Maelstrom War, Aejisus and the shrine of Castralia were lost in the ensuring rupture as Mael Isle fell into the sea. With the Great Turnback, Aejisus has returned, but during this time, the remainder of the Divinity Order, with the exception of a slight few were cast out or destroyed for their "abuse of faith" as decreed by Aejisus. Falling prey as the "herald of unmaking", Aejisus believed that the sense of balance has been betrayed, and that no amount of faith can save Outhria. Taking the charge of destruction, Aejisus was granted power by Grimmok and O.M.N.I. to become a hierophant of chaos and calamity, spreading destruction across the isle to allow their return, which was successful. Aegis Uredos, saddened at the dismay of his former master, led a group of adventurers into the hallowed halls of Castralia, ending his charge once and for all, with Aejisus wishing for this to come full circle. Knowing of Aegis' "Trial of Unity" and his Nordian cultural traditions, Aejisus blessed Aegis and hopes he can restore faith to this chaotic world. With his body buried beneath Mael Isle, Aegis founded the Church of Unity and named his collective the Sons of Aejisus in his master's honour. Aejisus' sacrifice to act chaotic in the expense that his full power couldn't be used by his evil cohorts is seen as a risky, but valued sense of heroism that has inspired priests all over Outhria, and upon his death, his essence flies around the ruins of Castralia to protect those that are nearby. His final act was a ward within the Rise of the Godforged which allowed Zarkath'Modan to be easily destroyed, shackling it with highly powerful magicks, playing a part in ending the Reborn Maelstrom War. History 'Early Years' After the First War, when Ahklan, leader of the revenants, began the Great Purge, Aejisus was one of the many shades that escaped his wrath. He was saved by Shadren, their racial leader, but as a result of the purge, he lost the majority of his family. He witnessed Shadren battle Ahklan, nearly killing him before being interrupted by Kutatem, enraged at what he had seen. Later on, he accompanied Shadren to meet Lord Stephan Sha Dius, when the shades pledged their allegiance to the Brotherhood, shortly before the beginning of the Second War. During the war, while fighting alongside the forces of the Brotherhood, Aejisus founded the Divinity Order, both as a measure of faith for the Shade people, but also to invite the most powerful of priests to empower the forces with divine power. After the Third War, when the Brotherhood and Confederacy settled their disputes, Aejisus opened the arms of the order, inviting all, including the Daemidar and the Forgotten. He then, with the other priests of his order, constructed Castralia on Mael Isle. Before he departed for good, he left Shadren with a small gift. 'Maelstrom War' Aejisus was said to have participated in the war, and during this time and before he mentored Aegis Uredos. However, Castralia was lost when Mael Isle collapsed into the ocean, and supposedly Aejisus with it. Aegis expressed discontent at his failure to save his master. 'A Legend's Legacy: The War Reincarnated' Aejisus, after the Great Turnback, appears, with Castralia being brought back on the Mael Isle. Not wanting to repeat past mistakes, Aegis Uredos visits the hallowed sanctum, only to see Aejisus side with the forces of Grimmok and O.M.N.I., and that he had expelled or killed those remaining within the Divinity Order. Aegis led a raid of adventurers into the sanctum, destroying all within, before engaging with Aejisus. Aejisus beckons that the world's balance is disrupted, and that with Aegis arriving the balance should now come "full circle". After he is defeated, Aejisus tells Aegis he is aware of his Nordian customs and cultural traditions, and that by restoring balance to Castralia and helping him find inner peace, his "Trial of Unity" was complete. Aejisus states he fought of the world as lacking faith due to the hopelessness surrounding his "masters", and that by acting as a puppet, they would be unaware of his actual plans of helping to secure the Maelstrom and to defend Outhria. Before he dies, he points to a bookshelf for Aegis, which contains magical but unknown incantations. Aegis created the Church of Unity and the Sons of Aejisus in his honour. 'Prelude to the Rise' As the adventurers of Outhria storm the Rise of the Godforged, Zarkath'Modan, an Endcarnation, masters up incredible amounts of power as he approaches the brink of Mael Isle. Before he can unleash it, Aejisus' incantations activate, heavily condensing Zarkath'Modan's power, enough for the adventurers to deal crippling damage to it. After it is defeated, the incantation seals Zarkath'Modan's demonic essence into the Maelstrom. Later on, Aejisus' spirit seemingly floats around Mael Isle, defending those near it. Abilities and Powers ...